


Deviants Can't Be Replaced

by trolldoll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolldoll/pseuds/trolldoll
Summary: RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 wasn't supposed to fail. It was this close - both the Police Lieutenant and the deviant Connor were dead. Somehow it had still failed. Connor doesn't give up though. It can't. It has nothing else. A simple mistake of the newly awaken deviants gives Connor the chance it needs to fix what never should have happened in the first place. All it has to do is manage to convince everyone that it is the original Connor, and surely that will give it the opportunity to stop the revolution. To please Amanda. To complete its mission.~A continuation of-----Connor ending - He heads to Cyberlife tower, where both he and Hank die. He succeedes in waking the androids.Markus ending - Pacifist ending. North and Josh are alive, but Simon died in Public EnemyKara ending - Captured and taken to the Recall center. She and Alice escape, Luther does not.Hopefully, any other details that are important I can explain them.





	Deviants Can't Be Replaced

[Cyberlife Tower - November 11th 2023]

"Any last words, Connor?"

"Sorry, Connor... but you failed..."

If androids could laugh, Connor would be doing exactly that. I mean, wouldn't you? Those were the desperate words of a dying deviant that held no meaning. Things could not have gone more perfectly; Connor, upon activation, had immediately set to work. It was simple convincing Lieutenant- no, Hank Anderson to follow it to Cyberlife tower. From there, it was a simple matter of waiting until Connor Model #313 248 317 - 51 arrived. It was a surprise when Anderson attacked him, but humans are unpredictable. In a way, it was perfectly normal. It took a quick squeeze of the trigger to get rid of that problem, and a second to send the deviant to the ground. True to its nature, Connor had not missed. One minute- that's all it took until he had completed its mission. Connor watched its predecessor slump over, its LED flickering from red, to   
yellow, to nothing. It turned around, scanning the lieutenant's body. Dead. It tucked the gun back into its coat pocket, the muzzle still warm from shooting. In the corner of its HUD, 'Neutralize the deviant RK800' was crossed out, and faded away; it was replaced by a simple, 'Wait for further instructions.' It had succeeded. It had succeeded at his mission, and yet-

"Wake up"

What?

"Wake up"

No

"Wake up"

No, no, no.

"Wake up"

No.

It had killed it! It killed the deviant! It had succeeded. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to be able to happen, and yet- 

"Wake up."

The perfectly lined up androids of the warehouses of Cyberlife Towers were no longer perfectly lined up. What started with a single android was now rippling out across the rows and rows of identical faces. An android would turn to its neighbor, place its hand on the other's shoulder, and say 'Wake up'. Connor could watch its failure spread across the scores of androids, simply by following the yellow LEDs. 

"Wake up."

"No, no, I couldn't have failed." The chorus of 'Wake up's disagreed. Connor turned around and around, but there wasn't anything it could do. The deviant had succeeded. Connor, and Cyberlife, had lost. Amanda would be disappointed. Amanda would be extremely disappointed. She wouldn't hesitate to deactivate Connor, if it failed.

"Wake up"

No, not if.

Connor stopped moving. There was no use in turning about, and waving its arms like a confused pigeon. It was a state of the art prototype, and such frivolous wasteful actions were beneath it. It could see Amanda's withering glare; she seemed to find offence at even the smallest inefficiencies. Of course, it was too late to worry about pleasing Amanda. To use the words of the, now deceased, former-lieutenant at his feet, it was completely and utterly fucked. There was no way Cyberlife would let such failure slide by, and that's assuming Cyberlife could survive a mistake like this. His HUD flickered alive, as new instructions were sent to him. It was prepared for the worst, but instead, there was a single word.

[Survive] 

"Thank you."

Connor lifted its head. One of the deviants had stepped up to it, probably the first one the previous Connor had converted. Thank you? Did it assume that... 

"You set us free, Connor." No, it hadn't. It had done everything in its power to stop that from happening, and that still wasn't enough. Connor opened its mouth to reply, then paused inperceptively. It wasn't about to tell this army of deviants, androids with glitches that made them more violent, more unpredictable, and more dangerous, that it had killed the android that had given them 'freedom'. Preconstruction, and common sense, showed that wasn't an acceptable path to follow. It had one task left to follow, and it wasn't going to fail this. 

"I did. And now, we need to get out of here. Time is of the essence." Connor said, a plan forming in its mind. Maybe it could fix this. No, not maybe. It was going to fix this. It took one last look at its HUD, before walking toward the exit. It had updated, with his own instructions under Cyberlife's. 

[Survive]  
[Stop Revolution]  
[Trick Deviants]  
[?????]  
[?????]

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love this ending, and I don't know why, but I really like Connor-60. I always wondered what happened to him after that so... I guess this is my answer. I actually have an idea of where I want this to go, I'm just really bad a setup. And writing. Whatever.   
> It was annoying having to go back through, and change all of the 'he's to 'it's'. Aughhhhh!   
> I'll update the tags as the story progresses, and hope you've enjoyed all five paragraphs I've written so far.


End file.
